


[Vid] beyond your peripheral vision

by rachelindeed



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelindeed/pseuds/rachelindeed
Summary: Irene Norton, née Adler, moves through life with love, courage, occasional heartbreak, intelligence, pride, and generosity. Along the way, she opens Holmes's eyes to his own biases. He takes the lesson to heart and grows more mindful of the women he encounters in his cases, regarding them with greater attention, admiration, and empathy as they navigate their own dangers and adventures. This vid celebrates all of that, and all of them.
Relationships: Irene Adler & Sherlock Holmes, Irene Adler/Godfrey Norton, Irene Adler/King of Bohemia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Holmestice Exchange - Winter 2020, More Holmes





	[Vid] beyond your peripheral vision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanguinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Music credit to Ani DiFranco, "32 Flavors."


End file.
